This invention relates to battery booster cable assemblies in general, and particularly to a battery booster cable assembly having voltage and polarity detecting means.
Booster cables are used for starting vehicles which have partially discharged batteries, and are therefore not capable of starting the vehicles themselves. Typically, a booster cable is attached to an adequately charged battery and to the partially discharged battery of the vehicle to be started. Because gases discharged by batteries are highly explosive, it is important that sparks not occur in the vicinity of the batteries. It is also important that proper polarity of connection be observed when connecting booster cables because an improper connection of booster cables can result in extremely high flow of electrical current and possible generation of explosive gases within a battery. Likewise, the connection of a battery of a different voltage can also result in excessive current flow. Many times the determination of the polarity of the battery requires very close inspection of the battery, and a mistake can be made in the connection of the booster cables and possible subsequent explosion of the battery.